saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Lamia
Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online / Project Alicization Lamia is a beautiful young woman of short height, with pink eyes. She has long crimson hair that reached down to her waist. For someone her age, she is noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large assets and a round bottom. Throughout the Sword Art Online: Alternate series, she can been seen wearing a variety of outfits, with several casual attires at home that are usually form-fitting or revealing, as well as a uniform for attending school. She wears a necklace, which was a gift from her girlfriend, which takes the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. In the early levels of SAO, she wore a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. After joining the «Knights of the Blood», she wore a red and white uniform that all KoB members wear and wielded a rapier made by Lisbeth, called the «Chronic Rapier». Lamia`s B-W-H measurements were unknown in the web serialization, but this has been changed to 80-59-82, for her SAO avatar. ALfheim Online Lamia`s original avatar in ALfheim Online was the Fairy General, Lancelot from Arthurian Legend. She wore pure, white armor, with pure, white pants, and a pure, white shirt. She wore a silver forehead circlet, engraved with the symbol of the Fairy Court to show her status as a member of the Fairy Court. She had a vacant, dead-like look in her eyes, when she appeared as the Fairy General, Lancelot and she also wore light, brown boots with the symbol of the Fairy Court, sewed on both sides of her light brown boots. Her sword was sheathed in a pale blue sheath that hung from her waist. Her expressions were limited to frowns, head-nods, and angered faces. More than half her speech was stripped from her as Lancelot. Lamia`s Undie avatar has light blue hair with an appearance that otherwise hardly differs from her SAO avatar. Lamia`s Sylph avatar, «Julian», is specialized in all types of combat and has half of her ability points devoted to combat types with the other half devoted to her rapier skills, so she is suited more for duels than Lamia`s main avatar, which was a half-healer. Personality Lamia is a dry-humored, hot-tempered, and extremely unstable person, due to her parents pressuring her to succeed her father as the next Yuuki Family Head. Thus, she sees others as obstacles and thinks of them as objects, and tools, a concept that didn`t sit well with her fellow sub-leaders. However, after Kirito saved her from several monsters her attitude began to change. She became more open, kind-hearted, and more willing to accept help. She holds a distaste for those who would live their dream lives through their children and is very temperamental when it comes to subjects, concerning her mother. It should be noted that Lamia has a complex believing that she is nothing more than a stepping stool for her mother and cannot do anything to stop her mother, a notion not echoed by their father. Lamia does care deeply for Kirito as a friend and wants to help him. She is willing to shield people for a good reason and willing to raid the base of Laughing Coffin to pay them back for Ymir. When it comes to Player Killers, Lamia cuts them down with no remorse, viewing them as evil existences upon the world. Category:Character Category:Clearer Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester Category:Solo Player Category:Prisoner in ALO Category:Undine Category:ALO Player Category:Female